The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus especially for use of solder masks, and characterized in that it can control the exposing face's temperature.
With recent advanced technology in the semiconductor industry, printed circuit boards are requiring finer lines and spacing. To meet the requirement, the industry is leaning towards using dry film solder masks and photo-type liquid solder masks to improve the printed circuit board's reliability and quality.
However with the prior apparatus, circuit patterns formed on the board are not as fine as it is required because photo masks and solder masks are effected by heat rays which radiates from the ultra-violet lamp. This derives from the fact that an exposure apparatus, the type that can also be used for photo masks, produces exposing energy approximately ten times larger than the energy exposed from a regular exposure apparatus, thus causing enormous affects to the exposing face. To prevent heat rays, the lamps, for example, have been designed to be cooled by cold water. However, cooling the lamp was not effective enough.
The present invention's purpose, therefore, is to provide an exposure apparatus with the ability to cool down and control the exposing face's temperature and create finer circuit patterns.